Lovestruck
by LightningFlare1
Summary: When Ember's love spell suddenly backfires on her, she finds herself in love with Danny of all people! Will they really fall in love or is it just the spell? Will Ember embrace her true feelings or deny them over the spell's effects on her?
1. Backfire

**Lovestruck**

 **Backfire**

Shout out to Void

"Hey, Tuck," Danny said opening the front door and letting his friend inside, "What's up?"

"Are the news true?" Tucker asked sitting down in the living room, "Or is it fake?"

"It's all true! It happened in front of many people" Danny said sighing and sitting down in front of Tucker, "It's over"

"Dude... I can't believe you guys broke up?" Tucker said while he shook his head at him, "You guys are the power couple of the planet!"

"Where!" Danny corrected and looking away in annoyance, "It's over! Sam had it with me and broke up with me! She never realised how much I tried to get what she wanted!"

"I know," Tucker said sighing too, "I know… you did everything you could and no one can blame you…"

Danny sighs and nodded his head as a response. Danny and Sam were the power couple of the world, the perfect couple without any flaws... Love makes you blind and that was so true. Love made him blind from Sam's flaws, he didn't see how selfish she truly was, how jealous she could be, or how cruel she could be at times. It took him awhile to notice but when he did... He didn't like it one bit, he couldn't believe how the true Samantha Manson was.

"I'll never find love," Danny said sadly looking at the table, "Any girl who wants to be with me….. is for fame and fame alone…"

"Danny" Tucker sat up and place a hand on his shoulder, "You'll find someone"

"I seriously doubt it! Even if I find a girl who doesn't want to be with me for frame….. frame itself will push her away" Danny said moving Tucker's hand and getting up, "Either way... It doesn't matter"

"Stop thinking about this... Let's get a burger at Nasty Burger" Tucker said smiling at him

"That would be a good idea…. The break up is still fresh on my mind" Danny said going towards the door, "It was nasty…."

"How bad was it?" He asked following him

"Didn't you watch it? At least twenty people filmed it! Sam broke up with me in public" Danny said with a surprised look on his face, he already knew the entire planet saw the videos and replayed it over and over again.

"I only saw the headlines! I don't watch it" Tucker said shaking his hand, "You can never trust those shows"

"It was terrible," Danny said getting the remote and turning the tv on, "No surprise! My breakup is still a headline"

"It seriously can't be that bad..." Tucker said looking at the tv

 _Video_

"And welcome back! Danny Phantom and Sam Manson break up!" Vivian said while she moved some papers

"The two were caught in the park and what assumed was a date, Sam started to argue with Danny and the two called it splits!" Marcus said as he turned to his co-anchor, "I'm still in shock about this breakup, Vivian!"

"The entire world is, Marcus," Vivian said and shaking her head, "Danny Phantom is currently the most eligible bachelor on the planet! Surely every girl on earth is seeking to be with him"

"The question is…. who will be this lucky girl to snatch his heart," Marcus asked

"I don't know but whoever it is she going to be a lucky girl," Vivian said smiling at him

"I believe the break up was a bit rash don't you think?" he asked

"Let's let our views decided on this," Vivian said before a video of Danny and Sam showed on screen.

"We're being followed again! DAMMIT DANNY!" Sam shouted pushing him back and was soon surrounded by people, and most importantly their cell phones and filming the argument, "YOU SAID YOU WOULD HANDLE IT! FUCK!"

"Calm down!" Danny shouted and backing away, "What do you think I was doing for the past two hours!"

"Do you love me?! Because a true boyfriend would make his girlfriend happy! WHY DON'T YOU TAKE NOTES!" Sam shouted and pushed him again

"How could you say such a thing…." Danny said glaring at her, "Ever since we started dating! I've been trying to get us some alone time! I've been trying none stop and you're still unhappy! Why can't you accept that I can't change anything! This is a part of my life and there nothing I can do no matter how much I want it!"

"I hate you!" Sam shouted as she pushed Danny while she continued to scream at him, "YOU FUCKING MORON!"

"You know what?!" Danny shouted back moving her hand away, "You can go to hell! You've never supported me! You always blame me for everything!"

"You don't even try to stop the press and your fans!" Sam shouted back

"I can't stop them! Don't you think I've tried!" Danny shouted and walking away from her, "I've tried countless of times!"

"Get out of here!" Sam shouted

"With pleasure!" Danny shouted and flying off

"I can't believe Sam did such a thing…" Vivian mumbled while she shook her head, "You could clearly tell by Danny's words and actions are true"

"She'll regret this one day," Marcus said

"Indeed she will….. we'll be back after these messages," Vivian said

 _End of video_

"Holy shit…" Tucker mumbled while Danny closed the video, "That was something…."

"Yup," Danny said shaking his head

"Ugh! I need that burger now!" Tucker said while Danny turns the tv off

"Sounds good to me," Danny said putting the remote down. The two walked down the stairs and saw Jazz going through the mail, "Hey Jazz"

"Hey, there little bro" Jazz said flipping through the mail, "Where are you going?"

"Nasty burger," Danny said putting his hands in his pockets, "Want to come?"

"Sure… OH MY GOSH!" Jazz shouted dropping the mail and quickly opening the one she held in her hand, "I CAN'T BELEIVE IT!"

"What?!" Danny asked looking at Tucker, "What is it?!"

"I'VE BEEN ACCEPTED TO YALE" Jazz shouted and jumping around like there was no tomorrow, "YES!"

"CONGRATS, JAZZ!" Danny shouted and hugging her, "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"Your dream is coming true!" Tucker shouted and hugging her after Danny parted from his sister, "This is fantastic!"

"Where's mom and dad?" Jazz asked

"They're out! But they're going to be so happy when they get home" Dany said

"I still can't believe it!" Jazz shouted

"We defiantly have to celebrate now!" Danny said with a big smile on his face and actually forgetting about his breakup. Jazz jump some more and shouted in excitement, she quickly went inside to put her letter down before meeting with her brother again.

"Let's go!" Tucker shouted. All three of them smiled at each other and started to leave Fenton works when they noticed Ember flying in the sky, Danny frowned and glared at her.

"What the hell is she planning?!" Danny asked going ghost

"Danny doesn't worry," Tucker said

"No way! I need to let go of some built up anger!" Danny said quickly shooting into the air and striking Ember, "HEY! How's it going?!"

"DAMMIT!" Ember shouted taking her guitar, "Why can't you leave me alone!"

"Whenever I leave you alone you cause trouble, Ember!" Danny said clinching his fist at her

"I'll be back!" Jazz said quickly going back into the house and getting a special gadget. Ember growled and fired with her guitar, Danny quickly dodge her attacked and fired his ghostly wail.

"Not this again!" Ember shouted placing a barrier and blocking his attack, "Don't you think I've learned a few tricks from your attacks?!"

"Then I'll have to come up with new ones!" Danny said and firing a plasma ball at her

"Bring it on, Dipstick!" Ember shouted quickly flying towards him and pushing him towards the ground, Ember felt Danny struggle and trying to free himself. Ember held down tighter and the two fell to the ground, she slammed Danny on the ground and punched him.

"AH!" Danny raised his hands and fired his plasma ray. Ember raised her arms and flew in the air, she stumbled on the ground and fell back.

"I got it!" Jazz shouted carrying the Maddie Modulator

"Why do you have the modulator?" Tucker asked watching the two fight

"It's Ember!" Jazz said raising a brow

"Good point…" Tucker said thinking back to all of Ember's attack which involved brainwashing. Ember punched him in the face and fired her guitar, Danny dodges her attack and flew closer to Tucker and Jazz.

"Why don't you fall in love with your friend there!" Ember shouted and pointing to Tucker, "Then you'll get out of my way!"

 _"Not this again!_ " Danny frowned and saw Ember's switch her guitar from attack to a love spell, he quickly looked back and saw Jazz had the modulator. Danny eyes widen and got an idea! Jazz, Sam, and his mother had told him about the device and how it helped during his fishing trip.

"WHY DON'T YOU GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Ember shouted and firing her love spell

"Jazz! Throw me the Maddie Modulator!" Danny shouted with his arms stretch out, Jazz quickly took the modulator off of her back and threw it. Danny quickly caught it and put it on his back, he activated the modulator just in time to backfire Ember's love spell.

"What?!" Ember shouted seeing her own spell return towards her, "NO!"

Ember's eyes widen and quickly raised her arms, she was suddenly struck by her own attack, she flew back in the air and hit against the wall. Ember grunted and lowered her arms, she looked

"Take that!" Jazz shouted and grinning at her

" _Fuck!_ " Ember held her stomach and glared at the two, she

"This isn't over, Dipstick!" Ember shouted before a whirlwind of fire surrounded her

"Dam!" Tucker said looking at him, "She looked pissed! You better be careful, Danny"

"I know, Tucker," Danny said while he turned back human, "I don't think she'll do anything for at least a day….. hopefully…."

 _Ember's realm_

"Dammit!" Ember shouted kicking some books on the ground and putting her guitar down, "You'll pay for this, Dipstick!"

" _Okay... I need to do something…_ " Ember sat down on her sofa, she took some music sheets and tried to think of a song. She taps her pencil on her lip for a bit, she smiled and wrote some words down.

"Freaking moron!" Ember said while she wrote down her new song, "What the hell did he do to me?! I'm going to rip his head off next time! Stupid jackass... But he does have a cute smile... And he's body looks amazing…."

" _What the hell?!_ " Ember shook her head and wanted to gag! She had no idea where those thoughts came from?! Ember growled and simply concentrated with her new song, she needed to clear her head and figure out what the Dipstick had done to her.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Love spell

 **End**

* * *

For Mr McLain (I guess we can call it a sequel) I'll go more into details during the eight years and Danny's relationship with Ember, and also during the World tour. It's going to be called **_Mr McLain: Eights years_** and feel free to suggest any titles or what you want to know more about in Mr McLain.


	2. Love spell

**Lovestruck**

 **Love spell**

"UGH!" Ember crumpled up her paper and threw it on the floor, she sighs in frustration and looked around the floor which was littered with crumpled up balls of paper. She never had this problem before, she could easily write ten songs in two hours! But for some reason, she couldn't and she didn't know why. She threw her notebook across the room and took the remote, she needed to clear her mind, she sighs some more and flips through the channels. Ember was able to receive earth's tv signals from her realm and she had no idea, and she couldn't care less.

" _Dipstick?_ " Ember lowered the remote and stop at the news, she saw Danny being 'attacked' by crazier fangirls who clearly wanted to be Danny's new girl. Ember would normally laugh at Danny's misery and suffering like she had done before, but for some reason, she felt jealous? No, it wasn't jealous…. it was something she couldn't explain.

"Danny…" Ember quickly got up and glanced at the screen, she saw it was live and frowned. She quickly turned the tv off before a whirlwind of fire surrounding her.

 _Human world_

"DANNY!"

"AHHHH!" Danny shouted as he flew away from a very, very, very large group of woman! Everyone wanting to be Danny's new girl and steal his heart away. But he wasn't ready to give out his heart to a woman and especially not the women chasing him, "GET BACK!"

"PLEASE TAKE ME!" Danny heard and wasn't sure how many women shouted those words. He needed a division and quick, he had managed to give the crazy woman the loop but he knew it would only take moments before they found him again.

" _Clone_ " Danny quickly landed and closed his eyes, he concentrated and created two clones, " _I hope this will be enough_ "

"We'll take care of this," the first clone said before shooting into the air and flying in the opposition direction from the second. Danny sigh in relief while the sound of crazy fangirl's got further away from him, he slides down against the wall and sat down.

"Thank god" Danny mumbled while he turned human again, "Crazy women!"

"DANNY BABY!" Danny eyes widen and looked up at the sights of Paulina, he growled in annoyance and got up. "HEY BABY!" Paulina shouted running towards him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Get off of me!" Danny said pushing her back and failed to realise Paulina's was gripping his shirt and rip part of his shirt as she back away from his push. "That was my favourite shirt…" Danny mumbled and looking down at his partially bared chest.

"Wow…" Paulina mumbled while she stared at his muscular body, "Just wow…"

"UGH!" Danny sigh

"Hey!" Paulina turned back and was greeted by a fist and knocking the crazy girl out cold! Danny chuckled and looked up, he expected to see Tucker or Jazz but got the surprise of his life when Ember lowered her arm.

"Ember?!" Danny said in utter shock, "Why are you? What are you doing here?"

"Leave Dipstick alone, bitch!" Ember said while she glared at Paulina

"Ember what the heck?" Danny asked while Ember walked passed Paulina, "Are you going to take over Amity Park again?!"

"Oh shut it!" Ember said with her eyes immediately staring at his muscular body, "Wow…"

"What?" Danny asked and following her gaze, "Hey! What the hell wrong with you!"

"You're a guy…." Ember whispered and pushed him against the wall, she bit down on her lip and rip his tore shirt off completely and simply stared at his chest. She smirks and moved her hand along his chest and feeling every muscle, "This is amazing…."

"What's wrong with you, Ember?!" Danny asked with wide eyes

" _She acting strange… what the hell wrong with her?!_ " Danny pushed her back and walked passed her

"Hey!" Ember shouted quickly following him and wrapping her arms around his neck, "Where are you going, babypop?!"

"Away from you!" Danny shouted and going ghost, "You're acting super weird!"

"I…." Ember looked away and held her head, "What am I here?"

"How should I know?!" Danny shouted while he took flight, "I don't know what's up with you... But you're weird as hell, Ember"

"What the hell wrong with me….?" Ember mumbled watching Danny fly off and most importantly his ass, "AGH!"

" _WHAT'S GOING ON WITH ME?!_ " Ember shook her head and quickly teleported home, she needed to figure out what was going! She was staring at Danny's ass! And his chest… his chest…. She couldn't help herself from drooling on the inside. She didn't want to admit it! But Danny wasn't the annoying teen when they first fought… he's a strong half and differently filled out well from the ghost fighting.

 _Kitty's realm_

"Oh wow… $16.99 for a purse… Maybe I should get it" Kitty mumbled flipping through a page of her magazine, "I like the colours too…."

"KITTY!" Kitty looked back and saw her door fly open and made a dent in the wall, she frowned and glared at Ember as she walked in.

"HEY! You made a hole in the wall!" Kitty said throwing her magazine and going towards her, "What's wrong with you!"

"There something wrong with me!" Ember shouted messing her hair and walking around in a panic, "REALLY WRONG!"

"You made a fucking hole in my wall?!" Kitty said closing the door, "What are you talking about?!"

"I was at home and saw the dipstick being chased by some girls! And for some reason, I rushed over there and found him alone with some annoying bitch!" Ember said in a panic and practically stumbling over her own words.

"Okay... So what the hell did you do after that?" Kitty asked sitting down and taking her magazine again, "Attacked him?"

"I rip off his shirt and felt his muscular…. Incredible… chest….. and when he left I stared at his perfect ass…" Ember said with her eye twitching slightly, "And he's handsome face... Wow…."

"What the hell wrong with you?" Kitty asked lowering her magazine with a shock expression on her face, "Did you realise what you just said?!"

"What?!" Ember asked in a panic

"You just said muscular, incredible, perfect, and handsome….. you've never ever used those words to anyone….. well besides yourself," Kitty said. Ember eyes widen even more and it looked like it was about to pop out of her head, she shouted and panic even more than before. Kitty watched while Ember shouted and messed her hair, "Why are you thinking like this all of a sudden?!"

"I have no idea why…." Ember said sitting down and putting a pillow on her face, "What the hell wrong with me! I mean…. HIS BODY! HOLY SHIT!"

"Okay! Okay!" Kitty said moving her hands up and down, "Calm down for a second and think... When did you start feeling like this?"

"Uh…. A few days ago?" Ember said placing her hand on her forehead and trying to think, "It was after I fought with the dipstick….. I was just flying around when he attacked me. I think he was blowing off some steam and I was the unlucky target…."

"What happened during the fight?" Kitty asked

"Hm… we fought like always and I wanted to use a love spell on him" she said moving her hand around her head

"Why? Was the goth chick there again?" Kitty asked raising a brow

"No! The nerd... I knew it would have been hilarious if Danny fell in love with him" Ember said chuckling slightly

"It would have been hilarious…" Kitty said thinking about the idea of Danny all lovey dovey with another guy, "Did you do it?!"

"It was about to hit him when the dipstick pulled some weapon out… it…" Ember eyes widen in horror, she quickly linked everything. She knew she had seen that device before and it was during her girls night out with Kitty and Spectra, and what the device did. "Fuck…." She mumbled.

"What?" Kitty asked

"Remember the device... During our girls night out with Spectra?!" Ember asked in a panic well she was still in a panic anyway, "When we made all the boys disappear!"

"Yeah? What about it…?" Kitty asked raising a brow

"He used the device with my love spell…" Ember said having her eye twitch some more, "The love spell went on me instead of him!"

"OH!" Kitty shouted and starting to laugh her head off. Kitty held her side and fell onto the floor while laughing, she couldn't believe the irony of Ember's situation! Ember McLain own love spell backfired on her and she was now suffering its own effects!

"Bitch!" Ember shouted pushing her to the ground, "THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

"OH! YES, IT IS!" Kitty shouted through her laughter

"UGH!" Ember shouted and punched the wall making another hole, "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

"THE IRONY! OH MY GOSH! YOU HATE HIM WITH A PASSION AND LOOK AT YOU NOW!" kitty shouted laughing even harder as tears fell down her cheeks, "THIS IS FUCKING HILARIOUS!"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Nightmare

 **End**

* * *

Yeah... there's a reason why these stories are rated T (LOL) Feel free to shoot any suggestions!


	3. Nightmare

**Lovestruck**

 **Nightmare**

"Ember! Where are you?" Danny shouted while he walked home, he smiled and walked into the living room. He shook his head when his eyes caught sight of his wife holding their baby, "There you guys are"

"Welcome home," Ember said kissing Danny on the cheek while she held their child in her arms, "How was your day?"

"It been good," Danny said sitting down and rubbing his finger on the child's cheek, "How the little one?"

"Just wonderful and soon there's going to be another one!" Ember said with a cheerful and goofy smile

"What?!" Danny asked

"You're going to be a daddy again!" Ember said and kissing his cheek

"AGH!" Ember shouted quickly throwing the blanket across the room and in a sweat, she rubbing her eyes and shook her head slightly. "What the hell….. Fucking spell…." Ember mumbled while she lowered her hand.

" _Fuck... How long is this going to last… or how strong will it become….?_ " Ember got out of bed and walked towards the living room, she turned the tv on and simply watched the news.

"The dipstick again…." Ember mumbled while she watched the reportage about him, she sigh and tried to switch the channel but she couldn't. The news was showing a perfect picture of Danny, she could easily see his muscular body under his suit and his perfect face. She couldn't help it but admire the photo, she was biting down on her lip and staring.

 _Amity Park_

"Oh! The newest Doomed is out!" Danny said entering a video game store, he was currently using one of his many tricks to avoided his fans and media. He was currently using a transformation power and transformed himself.

" _I better hurry... I haven't mastered this power yet and I'm starting to get tired_ " Danny took the newest Doomed game and went to the counter, " _I should work on this power more often_ "

"Is that Ember McLain?!" Danny looked back and turned to a girl pointing to the door, he quickly turned his head and saw Ember walking in the store.

" _Dammit!_ " Danny quickly undid his transformation and went ghost, he naturally heard the people in the store freaking out and shouting his name.

"Ember! Care to explain your behaviour from our last meeting?!" Danny said and waited for one of Ember's attacks.

" _Why is he so handsome…._ " Ember bit down on her lip and tried to resist her own spell, " _Fuck…_ "

"Hey!" Danny shouted

"Your so cute when your mad, Dipstick" Ember said with a puppy love look at on her face, "Did you know that, Dipstick?"

"Wha…" Danny lowered his arms and looked at her with utter confusion, "Are you playing some trick?!"

"I wonder if you're a good kisser? Babypop" Ember said slowly walking towards him. Danny slowly back away while Ember approached him, she played with her hair and cornered her prey in a corner.

"Is Danny dating Ember?" someone whispered while everyone else filmed the interaction between the two.

"OH! I think they are! LOOK AT EMBER" another person shouted before a wave of shouting started, mostly of angered that Ember McLain was the one who stole Danny's heart and a few of joy.

"What the hell wrong with you, Ember?!" Danny said looking back at the wall

" _What are you doing, Fenton?! Just use your powers on her!_ " Danny frowned and raised his hand at her, he frowned and started to form a plasma ball. Ember noticed and bit down on her lip, she quickly grabs his wrist and moved his hand above his head.

" _Those lips…_ " Ember tighten her grip around his wrist, she noticed Danny moving his other hand and did the same for the left hand. She smiled before locking lips with his, " _Wow…. They're so soft…._ "

" _WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING?!_ " Danny's eyes were wide as they physically could be, he couldn't believe Ember McLain is kissing him?! Danny tried to move away from the kiss but he couldn't, he could feel Ember had no intentions of letting his wrist go and the crowd around them were simply encouraging the pop singer.

" _Hm… inexperience but I can fix that easily…_ " Ember parted from him and continued to kiss him all over his face.

"Get off of me!" Danny said while being attacked by kisses of all things

"You're adorable!" Ember said backing away from him and chuckling slightly seeing his face covered in her lipstick, "And even more right now"

"This must be a nightmare!" Danny shouted quickly turning intangible and phasing through the ceiling.

"Bye cutie!" Ember shouted and waving at him

" _Wha…_ " Ember rubbed her head and blink a few times, she looked around and found herself in same nerd store. She growled and wanted to kick herself, she couldn't understand why she was normal one moment and all lovey dovey the next? She obviously knew it was the love spell but it didn't have the same effect as it usually does on her victims.

"Dammit!" Ember mumbled before a whirlwind of fire surrounded her

 _Ember's realm_

"I don't get this!" Ember shouted while she walked around the room with Kitty watching her, "I'm normal one moment and lovey dovey the next!"

"Well obviously your love spell is having a different effect on you," Kitty said and eating some chips which she stole, "But the question is why?"

"I don't fucking know!" Ember shouted and sitting down beside her

"Should we ask someone?" Kitty asked while she placed her elbow on the sofa and leaning her head

"Like who? The love spell is mine… I'm the one who should know about this" She mumbled and placing her hands on her face, "What the hell am I suppose to do…"

"Doest it has a time limit or something?" Kitty asked

"Hm… I'm not too sure…" Ember mumbled and thinking back to all of her victims, "I don't usually stay around to see"

"Hey! Don't worry too much" Kitty said tapping Ember's arm, "We'll find a way"

"I'm just worried... I can't control this shit…" Ember said and passing her hand through her hair, "Ugh!"

 _Fenton's works – The next day_

"I can't believe her…,"Danny mumbled walking around his living room

" _What the hell is wrong with her?! Why the hell did she kiss me?!_ " Danny wanted to scream at the top of her lungs

"Danny? Are Ember and you a thing?" Jazz asked holding a newspaper with the two kissing, "Looks at this!"

"Danny!" Jazz shouted quickly closing the front door and running inside

"Ugh…" Danny flops on the sofa and sigh in annoyance

"Have you seen the paper?! Ember lock lips with you!" Jazz said putting the paper down and showing it to him, "What the hell?!"

"UGH!" Danny said sighing in annoyance, "Ember's been acting strange lately"

"What do you mean?" she asked sitting down beside him

"She all nice to me... Which is super weird" Danny said and glancing at the newspaper, "Like really nice... Like a normal girl and didn't try to kill me a billion times"

"Is she tricking you?" Jazz asked taking the paper from him

"I have no idea," Danny said sighing in annoyance

"I can't believe she kissed you…" Jazz said while looking at the photo

"That makes two of us" Danny mumbled

"How was it?" Jazz asked looking at her brother, "Like... She kissed you?!"

"Ugh… it was weird" he said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand

" _And it felt nice in some way…._ "

"This is weird" Jazz mumbled and reading the article

"Like this day could get any worst…" Danny mumbled

 _Amity Park's prison_

"Hm…. Danny Phantom and Ember McLain spotted kissing?" Freakshow mumbled throwing a newspaper down, "Maybe it's time for us to reunite"

Freakshow started to laugh and laugh, he quickly pulled out a small remote from under his bed and lifted the mattress. Freakshow leans against the wall with the mattress in front of him, he smiled and pressed down on the remote. An explosion was soon heard with rumble flying all over the place, Freakshow pushed the mattress down and heard some prisoners shouting in pain from the explosion itself.

"Let's have some fun shall we?" Freakshow said walking out of the hole of his prison cell, "And we will have some fun…"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Freakshow

 **End**

* * *

Mr. King: I thought about it a few times but wasn't sure if i could actually write one but if you guys really want one and I mean REALLY! I could give it a shot.

 _Upcoming fics:_

remember: till death do us part

unexpected: Sebastian forever (might not do it... Idk)

Mr McLain: Eight years and beyond


	4. Freakshow

**Lovestruck**

 **Freakshow**

Shout out to Mr King, Chat Noir's twin

Danny glared at the many newspapers on the table and listened to the countless news report, he just wanted to scream and disappear! Everywhere he looked, everyone, was talking about the kiss Ember did on him and he couldn't stop denying it, but frantically the world couldn't care less about his opinion. Ember was the main attraction in his situation, she is a world famous pop singer, beautiful and she could get any guy she wanted. And unlucky for him she picked Danny Phantom, the saviour of the world and the most desired man on the planet.

"Danny! Are you seriously dating Ember McLain?!" Dash asked wearing some Danny Phantom and Ember McLain's merchandise, "That's awesome!"

"Ugh…." Danny sighs in annoyance and stared at his former bully. Every since Danny came out with his secret Dash wouldn't leave him alone, he had become his number one fan which means he would annoy him as hell every day.

"I mean! Ember freaking McLain! She so fucking hot!" Dash said tapping Danny's back with a stupid smile on his face, "Man! I would totally date Ember but she your girl so no worry, man!"

"We're not dating!" Danny said pushing Dash to the side and walking away, "Ember is just acting up or something"

"Dude! You don't have to pretend with me! I know you two are a thing! I'm your number one fan after all!" Dash said wrapping his arm around Danny's neck, "You can tell me anything!"

" _Fucking moron!_ " Danny simply turned invisible and smirk at Dash confused look, he chuckled quietly and simply walked away before Dash or some else from Casper high could find him. Danny missed a first and second period because he was too busy being chased by the press, his fans, and every single person in Casper.

"DANNY!" Danny back away slightly and saw Paulina running around, and she clearly had a bruised on her face from Ember's punch. Danny chuckled slightly since he knew Paulina worshipped her looks above everything else, "Where did he go?!"

"I don't know," Dash said hunching his shoulders, "He was here a second ago"

"You're so useless, Dash!" Paulina shouted and pushed him, "I need to find my man!"

"You haven't heard?! Ember McLain is Danny's new girl!" Dash said while invisible Danny hit his head against some lockers, but he simply phased through the locker.

"WHAT!" Paulina shouted with her eye twitching slightly, "ARE YOU SERIOUS! NO!"

"Sucks for you!" Dash said chuckling at her, "Ember is perfect for him!"

" _AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!_ " Danny walked around Dash and Paulina and was hitting his head while they talked. He couldn't believe it! He wasn't dating or ever date Ember! She was his freaking enemy and nothing else! " _Why am I still here?!_ " Danny glared at the two and phased through the wall.

 _Ember's realm_

"I need to stop this spell!" Ember shouted going through some books which were scatted around her home, along with some papers and a few holes in the wall from her burst of anger. She walked around her living room and tried to figure this out, she needed to understand why her own spell had such a different effect on her?!

"Danny Phantom was spotted today at town hall! He attended a dinner with City counsellor Williams Horton" Ember turned her head and watched the news report, she didn't even realise she had turned the tv on.

" _Danny…._ " Ember walked a bit and moved some things off of her sofa, she sighed in annoyance and sat down. She simply watched the news with her eyes only set on Danny, she couldn't care less about this foolish city consoler, he's just an idiot with big dreams! A city counsellor as president?! Ember laugh her head off when she heard that!

"Dipstick… why….?" Ember mumbled softly pausing the tv and simply staring at his imagine

" _Ugh! No….. not again!_ " Ember held her head as she felt a strange feeling in her entire body but most importantly her heart, her heart which had stopped beating long ago and never thought it could feel again. Ember lowered her arms and simply stared at the tv screen, she could feel something warm inside of her chest… something she can't explain.

"Danny…." She whispered softly

 _Fenton work_

"What should we call it?" Maddie asked while she finished tuning up their latest invention. Jack scratched his head while he stared at the gun shape weapon, he places his hand under his chin and continued to think some more.

"Why not the Fenton phasor!" Jack said snapping his fingers together, "Yes! That's it!"

"Good job, hun," Maddie said tapping her husband stomach, "Why don't you get some ham?"

"Good idea, Maddie!" Jack said kissing her cheek before running off

"Hey da…. whoa!" Danny said seeing his father bolting to the stairs and to the fridge, "Ham?"

"A reward," Maddie said picking the gun up and checking it, "Danny! Come and take a look"

"What is it?" Danny asked glancing at the weapon

"It's too temporary disable ghost power" Maddie explained while she made a few adjustments

"Oh!" Danny mumbled while he watched his mother

" _It's their first one…_ " Danny was happy for his parents, they decided to turn a new leaf and invent weapons to capture ghosts without harming them. And he could tell their dedications, the weapon was the proof because creating weapons to harm ghost instead to capture is much easier to do.

"Your father wants to name it, The Fenton phasor," Maddie said placing the weapon down, "He's good at naming weapons... People is another story"

"Didn't he want to name Jazz….hm…. Jacksana Jr?!" Danny asked with a chuckle

"There's a reason why I named you two," she said and accidently tapping the weapon. Danny chuckled as well when he saw the weapon go off, he back away slightly and felt a strange ray entering his body. "Danny! Are you alright?!" Maddie asked turning the weapon off and going to her son, "Did it hurt you?!"

"No… I'm fine... I think" Danny said rubbing his stomach

"Are you sure?!" she asked and quickly checking Danny for any injuries, "Can you transform?"

"I don't know…," Danny mumbled moving his hand away, he looked at his mother and tried to go ghost and failed miserably. He only saw a white dot appear and disappear, he sighs and looked back at his mother "I guess your invention works"

"I'm so sorry, dear" Maddie said sighing

"It's alright, mom," Danny said and rubbing the back of his neck, "It's not permanent right?"

"It should only last half an hour," Maddie said and kissing his cheek, "Here! Let me get you something special"

"Alright… thanks" Danny said watching his mother go upstairs. Danny glances at the portal and places his hands in his pockets, he still couldn't bring himself to reality... Ember had kissed him. She's been acting so weird towards him, he was actually missing her normal, I'm going to take over the world once I have your head mounted on the wall attitude.

" _There he is…._ " Ember phased through the ceiling and landed behind him, she bit down on her lip while she turned visible and stared at his ass. " _He doesn't sense me?_ " She looked up and knew Danny would have turned to face her by now, " _Good…_ "

"What a pain…" Danny mumbled with his head going through everything that had occurred, "What the hell wrong with her?!"

"Hey…." Danny's eyes widen as he felt two arms wrap around his neck, he turned his head slightly and felt a pair of lips on his cheek. He quickly turned around and moved her arms away, "Hey baby?"

"Ember! What the hell wrong with you!" Danny shouted backing away from her, "I want an explanation for this attitude of yours!"

"Hm…." Ember completely ignored his questions and got closer to him, she simply wraps her arms around him once more and kissed him on the lips. She smirks on his lips with her hands moving down his muscular body, "Fucking sexy…"

"Get off of me!" Danny said trying to push her back. Ember's eyes moved up slightly, she narrowed them and pushed him against the wall with her hair flaming higher in power.

" _Her hair…_ " Danny simply watched as her hair continued to get stronger and bigger, he knew what this meant…. Ember is getting stronger and he had no idea why.

"Ember…" Danny mumbled and feeling his heart beat faster

"You're adorable…." Ember whispered into his ear before she moved down and licked his neck, "Dipstick... I've never loved someone before and no one as ever loved me…"

" _What?_ " Danny moved his head slightly and looked down at her did he hear her right? What did she mean when she said 'no one as ever loved me?'

"Freedom after death…" Ember whispered moving her hand down and closer to his crotch

" _Freedom after death…._ " Danny could feel her hand going down and he knew its destination, but those two phases Ember had said struck him... He wanted to know what she meant by this? Has no one ever loved her? That as to be impossible... Someone must have loved Ember when she was alive... Right?

 _An unknown place_

Freakshow fixed his coat while he wandered around and in search for a certain someone, he had to steal some clothing before arriving at this place. And he was hoping his old friend was still here and more importantly if they'll help him or not.

"Lydia…." Freakshow said softly walking towards her, "It's me!"

"Freakshow," Lydia said

"I need your help," Freakshow said and placing his hand on her shoulder **,** "To get even with a certain halfer"

"And why should I help you?" Lydia asked while she turned to face him, "After what you've done?"

"Lydia," Freakshow said softly gently passing his fingertips on her neck, "Have you forgotten about your life? Before?"

"No" she replied

"Please? Just one favour" Freakshow asked with a smile, "For old times sake?"

"Alright…." She said smiling at him and taking his hand, "For old times sake"

"Thank you, Lydia" Freakshow replied and kissed her cheek

"Wonderful! We're going to have some fun, Lydia!" Freakshow said and moving his hand away from her's, "It's payback time, Danny!"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for At Ember's wrath

 **End**

* * *

Lol!No objections here, Void!

Mr King brought up lemons for DxE in the last chapter... do you guys want one? I'm not against the idea and I've thought about it before... I just need to know if you guys REALLY want one! Because it's gong to be weird writing it but I'm not against it.


	5. Ember's wrath

**Lovestruck**

 **Ember's wrath**

Danny blink slightly and woke up from his trans, he suddenly felt Ember's hand and most importantly where it was and what it was doing. His eyes moved down and saw her hand massaging his dick, he blushed bright red as she continued to message. He wanted to push her off and run off but he's body wouldn't listen to his brain! His body wanted this and Ember had no problem on giving this need she knew he wanted deep down.

" _Dammit…._ " Danny bit down on his button lip, he couldn't help it but he was enjoying it... and he wanted more.

"Oh…. Are you having fun, babypop?" Ember whispered and kissed his neck, "I can tell you are…"

"Stop…." Danny mumbled feeling his pride getting excited from Ember's messages, "Get away from me…"

"Hm?" Ember leans in closer and nips his ear while she continued to message, "Your body is betraying you…"

"Danny!" Maddie shouted walking down the stairs and carrying some drinks, "I found some drinks! I also made your favourite sandwich"

"Oh… looks like our fun is being cut short" Ember whispered moving her hand from Danny's groyne, "Let's do this again"

"I'm never going to know what the hell is wrong with you... Am I?" Danny asked and moved his hands to his groyne. Ember smirk and placed her index on her lips, she 'sh' him with a wink, she kissed him on the lips and opened the portal before leaving. Danny watched her leave and the portal closing as she as she entered the portal, he growled in annoyance and looked down at his problem. Ember have him a boner and his mother was only inches away, and he didn't have much of an explanation once his mother saw his issue.

" _Sorry, mom…_ " Danny quickly turned invisible and watched his mother call out for him, she wandered around a bit before going back upstairs. Danny didn't even realise his powers had returned, he simply took flight and went to his room in order to take care of his problem.

 _A day later - Somewhere in Amity Park_

"What's this plan of yours?" Lydia asked with her arms crossed, "How are you going to get your 'revenge' on Phantom?"

"Hm…" Freakshow turned a tv on and watched the latest news report about him, "Famous… glory…. Well aren't you lucky"

"You didn't have a tv in prison?" Lydia asked and watching him

"Oh yes we did…. I just want to see the latest news on dear, Danny" he replied and continued to watch the screen, "I underestimated him once… I have no intention of doing it again"

 _News report_

"Ember McLain! Welcome to the show" Vivian said turning to the pop singer, "I just love your new album! I probably listened to it ten times a day!"

"Thank you" Ember replied with a smile

"I know all our views and the entire planet! Wants to know what's going on with you and Danny Phantom? Are you two a couple? We need to know what's going with you two?"

"Oh! I'm pretty sure its obvious, Viv" Ember said with a smirk and biting her lower lip

"Oh is it?" Vivian asked and lean in closer, "Ember, you're one of the most popular pop singers around! And the idea of Ember McLain dating Danny Phantom?! Many people have dreamt about this and myself included! Care to explain that kiss?"

"The kiss? It was the best kiss ever!" she said and looking back at the photo of the two of them lip locked, "And hopefully the kiss will lead to more"

"Well! I'm pretty sure the entire world is right behind you at that statement" Vivian said with Ember smiling at her, "I'm saddened you weren't able to give us more information…. You two would be the perfect couple! We all know how Danny's relationship with Sam ended... But with you, it would be different"

"How so?" she asked with a confused look

"The major reason for their breakup was the public eye and their involvement with their relationship! But having you already being in the public's eye, you'll be able to handle such pressure and the problems being famous can be" Vivian explained and had a very good point! Ember had never thought about it before… well, she couldn't care less about Danny or his fame back then.

"We'll see how things turn out, Viv," Ember said and smiling at her, "Crossing my fingers for the best"

"That makes two of us" Vivian replied and crossing her fingers

 _End of news report_

"And what was the point of watching this?" Lydia asked while Freakshow turned the tv off

"Just needed to figure some things out," he said and walking towards the door, "Come on along, my dear"

"Are you ever going to share this master plan of yours?" she asked and phased through the door, "Come on Freakshow!"

"I've heard about Ember before and most importantly her personality! And I know for a fact… the Ember we just saw on Tv isn't her" he said and stopping.

"What? It looked like her? She even had her attitude" Lydia said and crossing her arms again with a raised brow. Lydia and Ember have bumped into each other before, and their encounter didn't go so well... Lydia found herself on the ground and hearing Ember laugh at her as she flew off. "She a total bitch! And she still is!" Lydia said pointing out.

"Ember's personality has been changed! And clearly, everyone is too stupid to figure this out along with Danny!" Freakshow explained and turned to face her, "I've seen every single video and stories about those two…. And I know Danny hasn't figured it out, he too stupid to notice Ember's personality being changed"

"And your planning on using this knowledge to your own advantage?" Lydia asked

"Exactly!" Freakshow said and starting to leave, "I believe Ember's new personality would risk her afterlife to protect him!"

"And how exactly are you going to get your revenge with this?" she asked and still didn't get what he was talking about.

"I get to have fun torturing Danny!" Freakshow said before he burst into laughter, "And cause Ember some pain… just for you, my love"

"Hm… sweet" she said and brushing her fingers on his cheek, "And smart as ever"

"Let's get started," he said and kissing her hand

 _Ember's realm_

"So…. Are you lovey dovey Ember…. Or Ember?" Kitty asked with narrowed eyes, staring at her friend sitting across from her.

"Ember…. But she isn't here often... I'm losing control" Ember mumbled with her head against her forehead, "Lovey dovey Ember is getting stronger… it's only going to be her"

"I seriously doubt it," Kitty said while Ember sighed in annoyance, "It's your spell"

"And I have no idea what's it doing to me," Ember said back to her

"It must have a time limit or something," Kitty said and hoping to cheer her up, "I'll ask Clockwork"

"I can do it," Ember said and lowering her hand

"Trust me girl! You have other things to worry about" Kitty said standing up and walking towards the door, "Just relax and try to have _Ember_ stay longer"

"Okay… thanks, Kitty" Ember mumbled and watching her leave. Ember sigh in annoyance and held her head, she just wanted this suffering to end once and for all! She wanted to get back to her normal self… hating Danny and trying to take over the world!

 _Amity Park_

Danny sighed as he flew above Amity park, he needed to clear his mind and tried to figure out what the hell was going on with Ember. She clearly wasn't in any mood on explaining her attitude, so he was left alone to figure it out himself.

"Dammit Ember…" he mumbled to himself and thinking about his boner, "How could… why did I…"

" _UGH! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!_ " Danny stops and simply floated in the air, he grabs his hair and wanted to scream! But he wouldn't do something like that because the media or his fans would catch him, " _I HATE THIS!_ "

"Lydia…" Danny turned his head and looked around for the source of the voice, he flew a bit when someone suddenly grabs his leg and threw him to the ground. Danny grunted and slowly got up, he looked up with his eyes setting on a pair of feet.

"Hello, Danny Phantom…. Oh! I mean Fenton" Freakshow said smiling at his foe

"Freakshow…" Danny mumbled and getting up, quickly flying back and landing to prepare himself for anything Freakshow had in mind. "How did you escape?!" Danny shouted and positioning himself.

"Lydia" he replied with Lydia landing beside him, "But don't worry... She's won't interfere in our little fight"

"Works with me!" Danny said

"Bring it on, boy!" Freakshow replied and motioned his hand for him to come towards him, "Let's see what you've got!"

"With pleasure!" Danny shouted. Freakshow smirks and watched Danny flying towards him, he simply shook his head and lifted his staff and waited for Danny to come into range. He lifted his staff and aimed the gem at him; Danny raised his hand with a plasma ball forming in his hand. He was about to strike Freakshow when he suddenly turned back human and fell to the ground, Danny grunted and got up.

"What did you do?!" Danny asked looking at his human body, "Why can't I transform?!"

"I've been busy" Freakshow explained before hitting Danny on his side with the staff. Danny flew in the air and landed hard on the ground, he moans in pain and rolled onto his side and tried to get away from Freakshow.

"I disabled your powers for a while," he said walking towards him, "Got the idea from the belt"

"Ugh!" Danny grunted some more and got up, "This is far from over!"

"Is that so?! How wonderful!" Freakshow shouted and playing with his staff, "Doesn't this remind you of the good old days?"

"Ugh… yeah…. It's wonderful" Danny mumbled glaring at him, "You've been busy since prison…"

"Oh yes, I have!" Freakshow replied and started to laugh, "Very busy"

"I don't need my powers to beat you!" Danny said trying to strike Freakshow, only to have his staff hitting his face and sending him flying again. Danny hit the ground once more and landed on his back, he tried to get up but had Freakshow pin him down with his foot.

"How ,pathic," Freakshow said pushing down harder and watching Danny struggle to free himself, "The great Danny Phantom… being beaten so easily"

"Don't touch him!" Ember shouted. Freakshow smiled and looked back, he knew Ember would come just as planned.

" _My plans never fail_ " Freakshow back away from Danny and smiled at her, " _They're so predictable_ "

"Lydia…" Freakshow said in a teasing manner

"And we meet again," Lydia said walking towards Ember, "McLain"

"Lydia, Lydia, Lydia" Ember said with a smirk on her face, "Still pissed about our last confrontation?"

"What the hell do you think?!" Lydia shouted spreading her arms apart with her tattoos quickly coming off of her body, "It's payback time!"

"Bring it on, bitch!" Ember shouted taking her guitar

 _Clockwork's realm_

"Yo! Clockwork!" Kitty shouted walking in and interrupting the ghost, "I got a question for you!"

"Kathrine," Clockwork said turning to face her

"DUDE!" Kitty shouted and glaring at him with a pissed off expression, "You did not…."

"How can I help you?" Clockwork asked with a smirk since he already knew her reasoning for her visit, "Wondering about Ember's love spell?"

"You got it," Kitty said and clapping her hands together, "So does it have a time limit or something?"

"It does" he replied and turned from her, "The spell will be gone by tonight"

"Really? I've seen Ember's love spell before and it lasted more than… what is it... Three or four days?" she asked and leaning against the wall, "Her love spell could easily last weeks!"

"Her love spell as a different effect on her" Clockwork explained and switched to his baby self, "It's 'love' is stronger on her but doesn't last as long"

"So… she's going to be normal by tonight?" she asked

"Yes" he replied

"Awesome!" Kitty said and pumping her fist, "I should tell Ember!"

"Why don't you wait?" Clockwork suggested

"Why?" kitty asked with a confused look

"Just because…" he replied

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for The night is still young

 **End**


	6. The night is still young

**Lovestruck**

 **The night is still young**

"Why so talkative, Lydia?" Ember asked and quickly dodging one of Lydia's tattoos, "You usually keep your damn mouth shut!"

"I have these moments," she said smiling at her, "I'm usually talkative to people I hate!"

"Oh…. thanks! I feel so special" she said glaring at her, "But I prefer when your mute"

"People changed, McLain! You of all people should be aware of this" Lydia said with her hand out and recalling one of her tattoos to her, "Am I right? Amberline McLain?!"

"You did not…" Ember mumbled and glaring at her, "Called me by that name…."

" _Amberline…_ " Danny moved his sights to Ember, he always thought 'Ember' was her name when she was alive. " _What is Ember protecting me….?_ " Danny back away slightly and simply watched the fight, he didn't even notice Freakshow had disappeared for an unknown reason.

"How did you even…" she mumbled with Lydia's tattoos returning to her body, "I haven't told a soul about my name!"

"Oh…. It's not hard to gain information these days" Lydia said walking towards her, "Right… Amberline?"

"DON'T CALL ME MY THAT NAME!" Ember shouted firing a plasma ray and sending Lydia flying, "AMBERLINE DIED IN THAT FIRE! THERE ONLY EMBER…. Only me…"

"I've also learned something about your family" Lydia continued and walked a bit, "Your father committed suicide... Your mother is missing… and your aunt… some drug head? Wait… was it an alcoholic?!"

Ember simply glared at her as she clenched her fist, she closed her eyes and felt more anger built up inside of her. Lydia simply laughs at her and didn't notice Ember's eyes had turned red, she was suddenly struck by her guitar.

"Why don't you leave my past alone! And get your hands off of my man!" Ember shouted quickly dodging Lydia's tattoos and firing back. Danny wrench when he heard 'my man', he was certain Ember had lost it! There was no way Ember would ever call him such a thing... Well in her normal state of mind that is.

" _Ember's so agile…._ " Danny couldn't help himself but watch Ember as she fought Lydia, he watched as she easily dodged Lydia's attacks, how her hair gently moved in the wind... And her cute smile which was filled with confidence. " _And she protecting me…_ " Danny looked away and could feel his heart beating faster in his chest, " _Why…..?_ "

"HEADS UP!" Ember shouted quickly firing her guitar at her and smirking as Lydia stumbled to the ground, "Oops!"

"Ugh! This is far from over!" Lydia shouted and managing to stand up, "You're going to pay for this!"

"Sure… whatever" Ember said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms, "Just back off from Danny!"

"We'll meet again!" Lydia said and quickly making her escape

"Fucking bitch…" Ember mumbled watching Lydia flying off

"Hm… thanks, I guess?" Danny said rubbing the back of his neck, "I never thought in a million years! Ember McLain would save me?!"

"Hm… believe it" she said turning towards him

"yeah…" he said

"Are you alright, baby?" Ember asked wrapping her arms around his neck, "She hurt that face I love so much"

"Did you just say love?!" he asked with his eye twitching

"Yeah I did…. I love you after all" Ember said smiling at him with a blush, "Right babypop?"

" _She loves me…_ " Danny looked away and felt something warm inside when he heard those words, no… he was being fooled or something…. There no way he could feel such emotions towards her.

"Aw… look at your face!" Ember said noticing some cuts and touching his cheek

"Get off of me!" Danny said pushing her back

"Oh… don't be like this, babypop" she said and quickly grabbing his arm, "Why don't we head back to my realm?"

"No way!" he said back and trying to free his arm from her, "Out of the question!"

"Hm… do bad," she said before a whirlwind of fire surrounded them.

 _Ember's realm_

"Where are we?!" Danny asked when he was suddenly pushed onto the sofa, "Ember?!"

"Just shut up," Ember said sitting on his lap and kissing him on the lips

"Em-!" Danny was wide eye again while Ember kissed him, he really wanted to know what the hell was going on with Ember?! He could easily use his powers on her but for some reason, he didn't want too… he simply allowed Ember to kiss him all over his face. Ember chuckled on his lips and moved down from his lips, she kissed his cheeks, his forehead, and every inch of his face and neck. And she was ready to finish what she started earlier when something snaps in her mind... Like something had broke or set freed.

" _What the hell…_ " Ember stops and slowly back away from Danny's lipstick face, " _Shit…_ "

Ember eyes widen with her mind quickly taking over, she quickly got off of Danny back away. She covered her mouth with the realisation striking her like a bus, she couldn't believe what she had done... Or what her lovey dovey self as done.

"What the hell…" Danny mumbled getting up as well and backing away from her, "CARE TO EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL GOING ON?!"

"Stop shouting," Ember said and moving her hand, "Just calm down!"

"Are you normal now? What the hell is going on?! Why are you all… lovey dovey on me?!" he asked and moving his hand at her, "What's with you?!"

"It's the love spell, alright!" Ember shouted and glaring at him, "My love spell backfired on me…"

"What..." Danny said and thinking back to the battle, "The Maddie…"

"Yeah! Thanks to you! My love spell is acting up on me!" she said and crossing her arms, "This is your fault too!"

"Sorry about this…" Ember mumbled while she sat down and stared at the ground, "Attitude and well... You know…."

"Oh…." Danny glanced around Ember's home and kind of liked it… she naturally had it decorated with music theme items and such things like that. It had Ember's personally touched to it, and he found it quite fitting for the rocker. "It's not your fault…" he said and sitting down beside her, "You weren't in control after all"

"I just hate this... I can't even control this shit" she said placing her hand on her head, "I have no idea how long this is going too last…"

"I'm pretty sure you'll find a way," Danny said smiling slightly, "Then you can return to your old self…. Trying to take over the world and cutting my head off"

"Very funny, Dipstick," Ember said glancing at him

"Hm…. Ember… I hope I'm not out of line…" Danny mumbled and nervously moving his hands together, "But… what happened with your family?"

" _DAM! She probably going to kill me now!_ " Danny gulped and knew Ember was going to rip his head off for sure! Danny quickly stood up and backed away from her when he saw Ember glaring at him, " _I'm such an idiot!_ "

"Sorry! You don't have to…." He said and was practically begging for his life at this point! He just asked a touchy subject to Ember and she hated him already, and now he just made it worst.

"I was never close to my family…. my parents hardly looked at me let alone spoke to me," Ember said and looking away with the memories following back, "My father only cared about his career and my mother…. Hm…. She only saw me as her mini-clone for the typical housewife in the 70s. I was never popular at school let alone had friends… I was always alone and I died alone. Some boy trick me on a date and stood me up! And like a moron I waited for him... When I got home I slept and didn't even notice my house was on fire"

"Ember…" Danny mumbled and sitting down again

"I did have my aunt, though… she was the only person I could talk too" she said and smiled slightly, "But never knew what happened to my family since my death…."

"But those things Lydia said?" he asked

"I searched them up a year ago…" she said and sighing, "I never knew my death had such an effect on them... They hardly spoke to me"

"Ember…" Danny moved his arms slightly and wasn't sure if he should hug her or not… he kind of wanted to keep his arm, "I'm sure they loved you"

"Did they?" she said and raising a brow, "When I was alive and someone told me that... I wouldn't have believed them one bit! I could only realise this after my death… freedom after death"

"What does that mean?" he asked with a confused look

"I only found the freedom to death! I never could pressure my dreams when I was alive, I never could see how my parents truly felt about me, I could never have friends when I was alive! I only got those things in death... A singer, seeing the impact my death had, Kitty and many other friends... And freedom of doing whatever I want!" Ember said and sitting up before walking around the room, "The only person I miss from my old life is my aunt"

"The only person you could talk too," he said and nodding his head slightly

"Glad to see your listening" Ember replied and stared out the window, "Vera Marshall… hm… she was more to a mother to me than my own mother... she the only person I cared about"

"Ember" Danny sigh and couldn't help himself from hugging Ember, he naturally expected for her to push him back and hit him. But he was surprised when she hugs him back, she was actually hugging him and didn't try to kill him. "I'm sorry about this… what you're experienced throughout your life…" he said and held her close.

"Thanks, Dipstick," Ember said and parting from him, "Now… get out of my realm"

"Yes ma'am!" he said and saluted her with a smile. Ember chuckled slightly before Danny left her realm, she sighed and sat down to take a moment to think.

" _What the hell…._ " Ember shook her head slightly and held her head, " _Stupid spell! UGH! That damn spell made me spills the beans about my past... Dammit!_ "

 _Clockwork's realm_

Clockwork smiled while he watched his orb, he shook his head slightly and moved his hand over the orb with it disappearing. He flew around his realm and took down some scrolls and quickly read through it, "It seems the love spell has worn out" he said softly and putting the scroll away, "I wonder what will happen next? The night is still young after all..."

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for A weary heart

 **End**

* * *

CUTE-IN-PINK: No worries!

GhostsRmyfriends: No need to apologise! I'll probably update any stories within a day or two, I usually stay within my personal deadline and I hate making my readers wait!


	7. A weary heart

**Lovestruck**

 **A weary heart**

 _A day ago_

"I can't believe it…" Sam mumbled watching the live interview with Ember and Vivian, "Ember is…. Dating Danny….."

Sam turned the tv off and looked away from the screen, she couldn't believe it... Why would Danny be with Ember?! Danny must in under some control….. it was Ember's thing after all and she needed to stop!

"There no way... I'm going to let Danny fall into that bitch's hands!" Sam mumbled and glaring at her photo of Sam and her friends.

 _Present – Fenton Works_

" _Her love spell backfired on her…. Because of me_ " Danny stood in front of his bathroom mirror and was busy whipping off the lipsticks marks, he still couldn't process everything and he could hardly believe half of it. " _But why me? Tucker was there... Jazz too… why me?_ " he asked himself and turning the water off.

"What a day…" Danny mumbled to himself and looking into the mirror, "What have you gotten yourself into, Fenton?"

"DANNY!" Danny sighs and shook his head slightly before having the door swung open and almost hitting him, he back away and saw Jazz in a panic.

"What?" Danny asked as he was dragged away and almost thrown down the stairs, "Jazz what the hell going on?!"

"Have you seen the news?!" Jazz asked sitting her brother down before going to the tv

"No, not really... You know I hate watching the news or anything related to me" he said and sighing while he waited for Jazz to turn the tv on, "I'm not big on the rumours and gossip about me"

"Well, this one major!" Jazz said finding the channel she wanted and sitting down, "And it's not gossip or anything like that!"

"What could it….be…." Danny mumbled seeing Ember's interview with an anchorwoman and most importantly what Ember said. Danny jaw drop when he heard Ember practically confirm their relationship!

 _News_

"Ember McLain! Welcome to the show" Vivian said turning to the pop singer, "I just love your new album! I probably listened to it ten times a day!"

"Thank you" Ember replied with a smile

"I know all our views and the entire planet! Wants to know what's going on with you and Danny Phantom? Are you two a couple? We need to know what's going with you two?"

"Oh! I'm pretty sure its obvious, Viv" Ember said with a smirk and biting her lower lip

"Oh is it?" Vivian asked and lean in closer, "Ember, you're one of the most popular pop singers around! And the idea of Ember McLain dating Danny Phantom?! Many people have dreamt about this and myself included! Care to explain that kiss?"

"The kiss? It was the best kiss ever!" she said and looking back at the photo of the two of them lip locked, "And hopefully the kiss will lead to more"

"Well! I'm pretty sure the entire world is right behind you at that statement" Vivian said with Ember smiling at her, "I'm saddened you weren't able to give us more information…. You two would be the perfect couple! We all know how Danny's relationship with Sam ended... But with you, it would be different"

"How so?" she asked with a confused look

"The major reason for their breakup was the public eye and their involvement with their relationship! But having you already being in the public's eye, you'll be able to handle such pressure and the problems being famous can be" Vivian explained and had a very good point! Ember had never thought about it before… well, she couldn't care less about Danny or his fame back then.

"We'll see how things turn out, Viv," Ember said and smiling at her, "Crossing my fingers for the best"

"That makes two of us" Vivian replied and crossing her fingers

"There you have it, folks!" Marcus said with the video disappearing, "Ember McLain has officially confirmed the rumours! Danny and Ember are dating, and are the new power couple of the world! I'm pretty sure Danny has broken a few hearts and Ember as well... And by the looks of it… I'm pretty sure there's going to be a marriage!"

 _End of news_

"I thought you two weren't dating?!" Jazz asked turning the tv off

"We're not… remember when Ember attacked us?" Danny asked signing with his hand on his head, "Well… I attacked her?"

"Yeah?" she said

"Well… when she fired her love spell and I counteracted it… it backfired on her and Ember got a taste of her own love spell" Danny explained

"Are you serious?" Jazz asked in disbelief

"Hard to believe right? I asked the very same question… I mean… there was three of us and Ember fell for me" Danny said and shaking his head.

"I guess that would explain the kiss, the attitude, and the interview," she said looking at the tv, "And whatever she's going to do after that"

"I'm just hoping it won't get any worst" Danny mumbled with his mind thinking back to sexual Ember, "I really hope it won't get any worst…."

" _Or she won't finish what she started_ "

"You should probably hide here for a while," she said

"Wouldn't matter… Ember's a ghost after all" Danny pointed out and walking around the living room, "And even if we put the ghost shield on…. I still have to protect Amity Park"

"Good point…" Jazz said and sighing

"Either way... I have to go out" Danny said walking towards the door

"Are you sure?" Jazz asked following him, "The press are going to be merciless on you? I mean… think about it?! You're with Ember McLain… you're Danny Phantom…."

"I know, I know…." Danny said rubbing his hand on his forehead, "We have problems with the press and our fans by ourselves... But now that the entire world believes we're together…."

"The press and your fans will be twice as worst now" Jazz finished

"I just need to clear my head" Danny mumbled before leaving.

 _A few moments later_

"DANNY!" Danny stops mid-flight and looked down at the rooftops below, he squinted his eyes and saw Tucker waving at him. Danny smiled and flew down towards him, he hadn't seen Tucker in a while since Ember's spell had kept him busy.

"Oh… Hey!" Danny said landing beside him and high-fiving, "What's up, Tucker?"

"Who cares about me... What the hell is going on with Ember and you?" Tucker asked raising a brow with a surprised look, "Frist the kiss... And now the interview?"

"Ugh… it's a long story really…." Danny said shaking his head

"Are you two a thing?" he asked

"Gosh no!" Danny said

"So what the heck wrong with her? Or you? No…. this is confusing…." Tucker said taking a moment to think

"Remember Ember's love spell? Well because of me it backfired on her and now she has an obsession with me... Like how I was with Sam" Danny explained for the hundredth time

"Oh….. that makes a lot more sense now," Tucker said with everything making a lot more sense, "Her attitude… everything…."

"Yup! Ember would never act like this unless it was a spell" he said raising his hand slightly, "Which explains her actions"

"Is it really that bad?" Tucker asked

"To be honest…," Danny mumbled looking at him and thinking of Ember, "Not really… at first, it was just weird but deep down I liked it…."

"Seriously?" Tucker asked with a surprised look and tone of voice, "You enjoyed Ember being all lovey dovey with you?"

"Parts of it… yes" Danny said sitting down on the ledge, "Most of it I hated it! But there were moments I liked it…."

"Dude… you're not falling for her are you?" Tucker asked

"No way!" Danny said standing up and waving his hands at him, "It's Ember! There no way in hell!"

"Just checking, man," Tucker said chuckling slightly

 _Ember's realm_

"Where are you going?" Kitty asked walking in only to see Ember was about to leave, "I thought we could have some girl time? Invite Spectra?"

"I have to talk to, babypop," Ember said getting her guitar and checking herself in the mirror, "I won't be gone for long"

"Is there a reason why…..?" Kitty asked with a smirk

"I just want to talk with him! None of your business" she said and flipping her off. Kitty shook her head while she laughs, she flips Ember off too who simply smiled at her. "See you later, girl!" Ember said waving at her, "And get out of my realm! I don't want you to touch my stuff!"

"You suck!" Kitty said walking out the door, "I'll talk to you later"

"Sounds good to me!" Ember said and made sure Kitty left her realm before heading to the human world.

 _Amity park_

Danny smiled and waved at Tucker, he needed this conversation with his best friend and help clear his mind slightly. Danny took off and flew around the city, he sighed while he did his patrol over the city.

"Nothing…." Danny mumbled with his eyes scanning the city, "I guess I can take it easy for the rest of the day"

"Hey!" Danny looked back and once more saw someone on the rooftop, he stops and saw it was Sam this time. Danny sighed slightly and started to make his way towards her; Sam and Tucker were the only ones who knew how to have a private conversation with him, and away from peering eyes. And it wasn't complicated either, they only had to make their way to a rooftop and wait for a bit.

"Hey Sam," Danny said landing

"Are you seriously dating?!" she asked with Danny sighing again

" _Oh gosh… not this again…_ " Danny shook his head slightly and clearly remembered the many times Sam had done this to him, " _I can't do this again…._ "

"Sam…. Please don't start" Danny said messaging his forehead, "You broke up with me! Why does it matter who I date?"

"It matters when its Ember McLame!" Sam shouted and punching his arm, "What the hell?! Are you under her spell or something?!"

"No! Jeez! Why do you still care?!" Danny asked rubbing his arm slightly, "Last time you talk to me… you said you hated me?!"

"I was wrong…." Sam mumbled and looking away

"You were wrong?" Danny said crossing his arms with a raised brow, "I find that hard to believe"

"Danny... I want to get back together" Sam said placing her hand on his chest, "I still love you…"

" _Is she serious?!_ " Danny glared at her and pushed her hand away, he back away from her, " _After everything she has done?!_ "

"Can we put everything in the past... And give it another shot?" she asked with a smile

"No," Danny said straight out and with a blank expression, "Never again"

"Danny…" Sam mumbled, she was a bit taking back on how quick his response was, she knew he was angry at her but she had hoped he still felt something for her.

"Sam… just-!" Danny sigh and suddenly looked up when he heard a certain voice... A voice which could only make this situation even worst.

"Hey! Dipstick we need to talk…." Ember said flying down and seeing Sam, "The goth chick"

"Ember?! Get away from him!" Sam shouted pushing Danny behind her before clashing with the singer.

"Oh…. So scary," Ember said easily holding her back with her hair flaming up, "I could just pee my pants"

"What's with the power boost?" Sam asked quickly backing away and glaring at her, "Did you brainwashed someone?! Like Danny?!"

"Ember! Sam! Stop!" Danny said quickly going in the middle and stopping the two, "Enough!"

"Danny! What the hell are you doing?!" Sam shouted in disbelief, "Don't take her side?!"

"Don't take her's!" Ember said back

"You brainwashed him!" Sam shouted and glaring at him, "What the hell did you do?!"

"She didn't brainwash me!" Danny said pushing the two women back, "Now stop this!"

"Are you actually thinking about taking sides?!" Sam asked crossing her arms, "It should be obvious which side you have to take!"

"Don't treat the Dipstick like that!" Ember shouted back at her, "He can do whatever he wants! Why are you judging him on his choices?!"

"Stay out of this!" Sam said back

"I've read all of the stories and saw all the news reports on you two! And you treat Danny like shit! You're just a selfish bitch! You're too blind to realise how hard Danny tries!" Ember shouted and walking towards Sam pushing her back, "Do you honestly think one person can control thousands?! And don't bring up the mind control crap! You're too blind to see how much Danny did to make you happy! And if I was him…. I would have left you long before he did!"

" _Ember…_ " Danny couldn't believe his ears or eyes… Ember understood him... She understood the struggled he had gone through with Sam. Danny looked at Ember and saw her beautiful face from his angle, her sweet perfume, her strong will... Her caring heart deep inside. " _STOP!_ " Danny quickly shook it off and concentrated on his current situation.

"Stay out of my business!" Sam shouted and slapping Ember

"I'm going to kill you!" Ember shouted trying to strangle her but was held back

"Stop!" Danny shouted and separating the two, "Ember stop…"

"UGH!" Ember turned around and fired against the rooftop before turning back, "I hate this girl!"

"Same for me!" Sam shouted back

"Sam! I think you should leave" Danny said looking at her

"Which side are you on?!" she asked

"He doesn't have to pick a side!" Ember said back

"Yes, he does!" Sam shouted even louder

"DANNY!" the two women shouted and turning to face him

" _Oh… boy…._ " Danny nervously smiled at the two women and wasn't too sure what to do... He clearly knew Sam and Ember wanted him to pick sides but he didn't know which one.

 _Clockwork's realm_

"This is so interesting," Clockwork said while he watched the two women argue and Danny being stuck in the middle, "I should make popcorn…."

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Comeback

 **End**

* * *

Any suggestions on new DXE stories?


	8. Comeback

**Lovestruck**

 **Comeback**

" _Why me…._ " Danny sighed and looked at the two women glaring at him before he would have picked Sam, but things have changed and now he wasn't sure. He didn't want to choose Sam… especially with their history, but Ember… Ember understood him with the press, she shared a very personal moment with him... and something inside of him wanted to get to know Ember better.

"Danny…." Ember mumbled and looking away from him, she knew who he was going to pick or side with. Whether she liked it or not, she was his enemy and there was nothing she can do about it. Ember sigh and back away, "It doesn't matter…. I'm going to go"

"Beat it!" Sam shouted and smirking at her victory

" _She hasn't changed one bit…_ " Danny frowned and glared at Sam, he quickly turned away from her and went to catch up with Ember.

"Ember wait!" Danny shouted grabbing her arm and pulling her back, "Hold on"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sam shouted in disbelief! She was expecting Danny to run back to her and act like nothing happened, she wanted to have him back… she needed him. Danny looked back and shook his head slightly, he knew one of the reasons Sam dated him was because of the money he got.

"What?" Ember asked looking back at him

"Just hold on…. Can we talk?" Danny asked

"Talk about what? There, not much to talk about" she said and moving her arm from his grip, "I'm dead, she alive, I'm your foe, and she your friend"

"I just want you to stay here for a moment, **"** Danny said moving his hand away, "Talk and that's it"

"What about her?!" Ember asked moving her head in Sam's direction, "We don't exactly like each other"

"Then bring us somewhere else," Danny said smiling at her. Ember raised a brow and was a bit surprised to hear this from him, she didn't expect for Danny to ask such a question.

"Oh…. Hm…. Alright…" Ember mumbled and taking his hand, "Where to?"

"Wherever you want," he said

"Danny! Don't!" Sam said before the two disappeared in a whirlwind of fire, Sam growled and glared at the spot where Danny was.

 _Rooftop_

"What do you want, dipstick?" Ember asked walking away with small flames disappearing from the teleportation, "I have better things to do"

" _Who are you kidding?! You're just going to go home, watch tv, eat chips, and go to bed….. ugh! I hate being single!_ " Ember sighs slightly at her upcoming evening.

"Sorry about... Well…" Danny mumbled looking away and sighing some more

"It's, not a big deal, Dipstick," Ember said turning away from him and holding her arm with her hand, "It's not a big deal…."

"I thought Sam would have changed… moved on from our breakup but I was wrong" Danny mumbled and staring at the ground, "Again…. I just keep messing things up"

"Wow…." Ember said turning to face him, "I never saw you like this before? You're usually full of confidence and pride"

"I have my moments... I am human after all" Danny said staring into Ember's beautiful green eyes. He couldn't help it but admired her hourglass figure, her hair gently falling down her face, and her cute smile she has whenever she talked to him, "People seems to forget….."

"I didn't," Ember said walking closer and placing her hand on his chest, "I know you're human just like any person on the street…. You just so happened to be half dead"

"Half dead... It sounds weird doesn't it?" Danny asked and placing his hand on her's, smiling at her and leaning in closer, "You're either dead or alive"

"I was never happy when I was alive," Ember said quickly moving her hand away and backing away. Ember turned her head away from him and bit down on her bottom lip, she just wanted to scream! This stupid love spell is making her all lovey dovey on Phantom?! Sensitive, caring and loving... Ugh! She wanted to puke!

"I wished you could have been happy when you were alive…." Danny said. Ember sighs and rubs her arm with her hand, she didn't know what to say... she actually felt happy... She never had a man say those words to her.

"Hm…. Well, I told you about me….. " Ember said looking down at her feet with a nervous smile and clearly changing the subject, "Can I know more about you?"

"Me?" Danny asked with a surprised look, "Hm… don't you already know everything about me? With the press and the documentaries made every week?"

"I couldn't give a shit about that!" Ember said waving her hand and brushing it off, "I don't want to hear your story from the press or your fans! I want to hear it from you!"

"Really?" he asked even more surprised than before, "I mean…. Sorry its just weird…."

"It is? People haven't asked you before?" she asked

"Kind of…. It's usually in front of cameras or a reporter…. Never like this... In private or with a girl" Danny explained and nervously rub the back of his neck, "It's kind of…. Weird for me"

"Oh… well, stop being weirded out!" Ember said and tapping his chest and smiling at him, "And tell me about you! Who is Danny Phantom?"

" _What the hell is this spell doing to me?! Why am I being so…. UGH!_ "

 _Somewhere in Amity Park_

"Thanks for ditching me!" Lydia said punching Freakshow on his arm, "Asshole!"

"My dear! I had a perfect reasoning on leaving" Freakshow said placing his hand on his chest, "I just wanted to confirm something…. And thanks to you! I was able to do this"

"And what's that?" Lydia asked crossing her arms

"Remember my staff?" Freakshow asked and tilting his head slightly, "How it could change a ghost's personality?"

"Obviously! You used it on me!" Lydia said with her eyes glowing redder

"Deactivate Phantom's powers and force Ember McLain! TO END HIM!" Freakshow shouted before bursting into laughter.

"And how will this master plan of yours? Get my revenge?" she asked raising a brow

"You don't want to watch Ember suffer? The pain of killing the man she loves?" Freakshow asked chuckling slightly while explaining, "The worst fate than death itself?"

"Hm," Lydia looked up at Freakshow and simply smiled! She loves the idea! Watching Ember end Danny Phantom with her own eyes! And then suffer from the guilt and pain! "I love it!" she said.

"Then let's get started shall we?" Freakshow asked

 _Rooftop_

"Where do you want me to start?" Danny asked and sitting down

"Hm…?" Ember took a moment to think while she sat down beside him, "Why not….? When you got your powers?"

"It was strange! I thought I was going to die…" Danny said and shaking his head slightly

"What happened?" she asked

"Well... I being electrocuted so…" Danny said raising his hands in the air

"Good point" Ember replied with a chuckle

"Hm…. It probably took me... Almost three months to master my powers completely" Danny said placing his hand under his chin, "In the beginning I was phasing through the floors, I went invisible just out of nowhere... You name it!"

"HA! I wish I could have seen it!" Ember said laughing slightly, "I would be laughing my head off"

"Evil!" Danny teased and nudge her with his shoulder

"Okay! So why did you start ghost fighting?" Ember asked looking away from him. Ember gave Danny a quick glance, she knew if her heart was still beating it would beating out of her chest right now. ]

" _STOP! Why am I thinking like this?!_ " Ember growls slightly and wanted to kick herself!

"Hm…. Well, my parents hunt ghost…. And I guess I just wanted to use my powers for good" Danny said lowering his hand from his chin, "You know… with great powers comes great responsibility!"

"A spiderman reference…." Ember said with a raised eyebrow and serious expression, "Seriously?!"

"What?! My as well" Danny said laughing slightly, "Ben Paker has... Well had a point!"

"You're such a nerd" Ember mumbled with her cute smile Danny found adorable as hell!

"You pretty much know the rest…. Fighting ghost, secret identities, our encounters and the asteroid" Danny said moving his head slightly while he named the rest of his life, "And then the fame came around"

"How did you handle it?" she asked

"At first, it was overwhelming! I had no idea what to do, what to say, how to act…. I couldn't go anywhere without people mobbing me! But in the end… I got used to it and found a few tricks to help me" Danny said and lean in closer to her, "What about you?"

"Hm…." Ember could feel her cheeks becoming red, she smiled slightly and back away to make some space between them, "I was pretty much the same as you"

"You're, the only who understands me…" Danny said staring at the ground with his hands in between his legs, "With the press I mean!"

"It's not easy being famous," Ember said leaning in closer and glancing at his hands, "We can't control what happens... We can't even have a normal life"

"Exactly," he said smiling at her and touching her hand, "Sam never could understand this! I tried to explain it to her…. And did so much to control the press and my fans… but she never…"

"Well... If I was your girlfriend I wouldn't so such a thing! I would support you and be more understanding" Ember said smiling slightly and quickly disappearing when the realisation of what she said kicking in. "BUT! That will never happen!" Ember said quickly getting up and backing away from him, "And I mean NEVER!"

" _Did she just say…_ " Danny simply stared at her with a surprised look which she clearly caught, " _Ember?_ "

"UH! I'm going to go…. Yeah…." Ember nervously said and continued to back away from him, "So… uh… see you later….? Or don't! I don't mind either!"

"Uh…."

"Yeah... Later!" Ember said quickly being surrounded in a whirlwind of fire, and couldn't be any happier to be out of there! She couldn't face Danny after what she had just said to him, she could just die of embarrassment! If she wasn't dead already.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for The pain in my heart

 **End**

* * *

Let me, know what kind of situation or story you want Ember and Danny to be in! Give out suggestions for new DXE! Also for Remember: Till death do us part do you guys want me to use Sebastian and Aria? or use new characters? Let me know!


	9. The pain in my heart

**Lovestruck**

 **The pain in my heart**

 _Clockwork's realm_

"can we please tell them!" Kitty said whining and annoying the ancient ghost

"Katrine... Why aren't you with your boyfriend?" Clockwork asked trying to keep his composure with her

"DO NOT! Call me Katrine!" Kitty said crossing her arms and glaring at him, "I hate that name!"

"You can tell her very soon, " Clockwork said while he created an orb, "You can depart to the human world in half an hour"

"Why in half an hour? Why not now?" she asked

"You ask a lot of questions," Clockwork said with a smile, "You should know this by now… as my actions have a reasoning behind it"

"Ugh! Fine! I'll wait half an hour," Kitty whined and crossed her arms, "Jerk"

"Hm… sure" Clockwork mumbled and watching his orb, "Just enjoy the show…. I made popcorn"

"Popcorn?" Kitty mumbled seeing Clockwork holding a bowl of popcorn, "Where did you make the popcorn? You, don't even have a kitchen and why do you have popcorn to start with?"

"Danny and Ember are quiet…. Entertaining! And popcorn is perfect for this kind of show" Clockwork said smiling and offering her some, "Would you like some?"

"Fuck it! Why not" she said taking some and enjoying the show

 _A few days later_

"And then I started my music career," Ember said moving some of her hair behind her ear, smiling at Danny while they sat down on their rooftop, "And then our 'meetings' started!"

"Ah! Well, you started it" Danny said chuckling slightly and bumping shoulders with her. Danny didn't know why he was doing this? Ember was the one caught in her own love spell, not him! So why was he here? Why was he meeting with Ember McLain on a rooftop talking? He couldn't understand why he was doing this?

"And that's pretty much it... You already know about the rest" Ember said getting up and dusting the dirt off of her clothes and showed her to Danny which he couldn't help himself from taking a peek. He blushed slightly and looked away, the last thing he wanted was for Ember to catch him. "We fought and blah blah blah! Anyways I have to go" she said.

"Oh… alright" Danny said getting up as well and cleaning his clothes, "See you later"

"See you later, Dipstick," Ember said waving at him before taking off

"Later…," Danny mumbled while he waved back and watching her leave. Danny sighs in annoyance while he messed his hair with his hand, he simply stayed on the rooftop for a few minutes before going back home. He needed to clear his head and understand his actions, he wasn't under the love spell... Ember is. So why was he meeting her on the rooftop on his own free will? Just to talk to her? Ever since the spell had started he was trying to avoided her and now he wants to be with her?!

"Hey Danny," Jazz said seeing her brother phase through the wall before flopping on the sofa, "What's wrong?"

"Ugh... Just thinking" Danny said sighing and placing his forehead on his forehead, staring at the ceiling with his mind going all over the place.

"About what?" Jazz asked placing her book down, "Did something happen?"

"Uh…. I just saw Ember… on my own free will and talked to her" Danny said surprising Jazz slightly, "And I have no idea why I'm doing this…"

"Hm…. Have you ever thought about the possibilities of being in love?" Jazz asked raising a brow slightly. Danny's eyes widen and quickly sat up, he turned to face her with his eye twitching slightly.

"Are you crazy?! With Ember?!" Danny said trying his best not to shout, "Jazz!"

"It's just a suggestion!" Jazz said raising her hands, "Calm down little bro"

"Ugh!" Danny shouted

 _Ember's realm_

"UGH!" Ember shouted and flopping on her sofa.

" _Freaken love spell,_ " Ember sigh and placing her forehead on his forehead, staring at the ceiling with her mind going all over the place. She wanted to get this love spell over with! But she sill didn't have a clue on how to end her own love spell. Ember sat up and glance around the room, she sighed some more and made her way to the kitchen. She didn't need food since she was dead but she did enjoyed it! She didn't gain any weight so she naturally stocks up on junk food and booze.

"And another benefits on being dead" Ember mumbled to herself taking chips and a soda, she opened the can and took a sip while closing the fridge door with her butt. "I can add another benefit to my very long list of _Benefits on being dead,_ " she said and laughing at her own joke, "Fuck I'm lonely…."

"Maybe I can keep you company?" Ember quickly turned around only to be face to face with Freakshow and Lydia, she quickly drops her food and back away from them.

"I have a freaking door! Why don't you knock at least?!" Ember shouted before firing at them. Lydia quickly stood in front of Freakshow and block her attack, she quickly counters fired and sent Ember flying against the wall.

"Do it! NOW" Lydia shouted

"Pushy are we?" Freakshow said holding up his staff and touched Ember's chest with the stone, "You're mine now…"

"What the hell?! Get away from me!" Ember shouted pushing the staff away from her, "What did you do?!"

"Just something," Freakshow said

"What… did… yo…." Ember fell onto her knees and held her chest, she felt a strange heat on where Freakshow had touched her. She felt like her mind was battling some strange force... And she was losing badly.

"This little staff of mine…" Freakshow explained and showing it to her, "Changes a ghost personality and bends it to my control!"

"Wh… why….?" Ember managed to ask through her pain and desperately trying to win this mental fight.

"You're going to kill Phantom for us," Lydia said smiling at the most wonderful idea ever! Having Ember McLain kill the man she loves! A fate worst than death! She couldn't have planned it better!

"No…," Ember mumbled before collapsing

 _Amity park_

Danny got up and went to clear his head some more, he flew around the city and did his usual patrols and no surprised didn't see anything suspicious. He smiled slightly while he looked over the many rooftops below him.

"PHANTOM!" Danny stops mid-flight and looked down, he squinted his eyes slightly and saw Freakshow was waving at him. Danny frowned and quickly flew down, "Hello Danny! Miss me?"

"No" Danny mumbled glaring at him, "I'm going to take you down, Freakshow!"

Freakshow shook his head and quickly dodge Danny's attack, he swiftly held his staff and touched allowed it to glow. Danny saw the red light and felt his powers weakening and disappearing completely, he saw the two white rings appear and turning him back into Fenton.

"You always fall for the same tricks," Freakshow said moving aside. Danny stumbled to the ground and fell down, he grunted and sat up with the realisation he had fallen into Freakshow's spell again. Danny slowly got up and tried to transform without any success, he clinched his fist and waited for Freakshow's attack.

"Bring it!" Danny shouted

"Oh… I'm not going to fight you" Freakshow said smiling at Danny's confused look, "She will"

"What are you…." Danny took a step back when he saw Ember landing in front of him, "Ember?"

"I took the liberty of taking over her mind" Freakshow explained while he held his staff closer, "Just like I did to you"

"I destroy that staff!" Danny said glaring at her while Ember waited

"And I managed to get it back," Freakshow said with his staff glowing and moving it closer to Ember, "Now! Ember McLain…. Kill Danny Phantom"

"No…." Ember mumbled trying to resist Freakshow's command, "N... never…."

"DO what I say!" Freakshow commanded with the red light glowing brighter, "NOW!"

"UGH!" Ember shouted holding her head in pain.

"Now! Stop talking and end him!" Freakshow said moving his staff towards his target. Ember groan in pain as she tried to resist this weird spell, she held her head in pain but simply gave in. She smiled and turned to face him, Danny slowly back away from her. Ember had this glare on her face and he knew it all too well, she wore this expression whenever they fought but this time, it was darker….. an expression Ember never had before.

"Ember…. You can fight this... I know you're strong" Danny said raising his hands slightly at her, "Come on…."

Ember easily overpowered him and pinned him against the wall, she held him down with her supernatural strength which was tripled over the recent events. Danny tried to struggle and free himself but didn't see the point, Ember didn't even flinch through his struggles as she held him down. She smiled and raised her hand with a plasma ball forming in a palm, she brought it closer to his face knowing it would kill him. Danny didn't have his powers, he wouldn't be able to resist the attack let alone survive it in his human form.

"Ember! Don-!"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for The true love spell

 **End**

* * *

I'm, going to use Aria for Remember: Till death do us part! Because, she cute and Ember's should have a daughter! Showing how Ember would treat her own daughter better than her mother did in the beginning.


	10. The true love spell

**Lovestruck**

 **The true love spell**

Danny slowly opened his eyes and was expecting to be dead! But he didn't expect to see Kitty holding on Ember's arm and moving her attack to harmless passed by him, he sighed in relief and quickly moved out of the way once Ember had released her grip around him.

"Thanks... Kitty" Danny said glancing at her

"Don't mention it!" Kitty said pushing Ember back and backing away from her, "I'm assuming you have questions, Phantom? I'll answer them later"

"Alright," Danny said looking back at Ember

"UGH! Interruptions!" Freakshow shouted while Lydia rolled her eyes

" _He's going to fail... He's outnumbered and outsmarted_ " Lydia slowly back away from him and shook her head slightly.

"What's up with Ember?" Kitty asked

"Freakshow's took over her mind and is forcing her to fight me! Freakshow also disabled my powers which are why Ember easily overpowered me" Danny explained quickly before dodging one of Ember's attack. He stumbled to the ground and quickly got up, "Freakshow did this to me once!"

"And how did you get out of it?" Kitty asked punching Ember back

"I saw the person I cared about in danger! It's a similar method has Ember's love spell!" Danny said. Kitty shouted firing a ghost ray, striking Ember and pinning her against the wall.

"Kiss her!" Kitty shouted quickly making the link, "NOW!"

"What?!" Danny shouted in disbelief, "I'm not going to kiss her!"

"Do you want to break the spell or not?!" Kitty shouted turning intangible, "Kiss her!"

"How do you know it's going to work?!" Danny shouted dodging Ember's attacks and wished he had his powers, "I don't want to get that close to her!"

"Holy shit! Are you this much of a coward without your powers?!" Kitty asked laughing slightly

"You're not funny!" Danny shouted when Kitty suddenly grabs his arm and threw him at Ember. Danny tripped over his feet and fell on Ember, the two hit the ground and in a very strange position.

" _It's only an amount of time_ " Lydia sighed while she watched the battle and waiting for it to backfire on Freakshow.

" _Danny…._ " Ember closed her eyes as she felt Danny getting off of her, she needed to fight this spell and break free! She needed to free herself…. Because…. Because she wouldn't be able to bare the pain or guilt if she hurt or even killed Danny. " _Come on, Ember! Fight this!_ " Ember sat up and stared at him, she stared into his worries eyes, his beautiful blue eyes and his caring nature.

"Ember…. You can fight it" Danny said

" _No!_ " Freakshow ran towards them and struck Danny on the head with his staff, he quickly grabs his arm and pulled him towards him. Danny groans in pain and looked up, he struggled to free himself and couldn't believe how weak his human half was.

"You're not going to ruin this for me!" Freakshow said kicking Danny's in the chest, "You're not going to win!"

"Ember! Do something!" Kitty shouted running towards her and shaking her slightly, "Don't be some weak bitch! Fight it!"

" _FIGHT!_ " Ember held her head in pain and felt her head pounding, she moved her gaze and saw Danny being beaten up. " _Danny….. I have… to….._ " Ember pushed Kitty back and glared at Freakshow, she quickly ran towards them and pulled him off of Danny.

"What are you doing?! Kill him!" Freakshow shouted with his eyes widening in shock, "Your mine! Do what I say!"

"I'm no one property!" Ember said glaring at him with her green eyes, "GOT IT!"

Freakshow held onto Ember's wrist as she held his neck and had no intentions of letting go, he couldn't understand why Ember broke his spell so quick.

"You're just some human with a big boys toy!" Ember said quickly grabbing his staff and throwing it to the ground, "Who couldn't play with this kind of toys…"

"He won't need this anymore," Kitty said breaking Freakshow's staff, smiling at his reaction of disappearing, "You messed with the wrong people, Freak"

Ember smiled and drop Freakshow to the ground, she slowly walked towards him while he back away from her.

" _Idiot_ " Lydia sigh while she watched

"LYDIA! HELP ME!" Freakshow shouted while being cornered. Lydia looked back at Freakshow and simply shook her head, she walked back away from her and took off. "LYDIA!" Freakshow shouted seeing her fly off.

"Looks like Lydia left you," Danny said cracking his fingers

"Didn't you do the same?" Ember asked raising a brow

"Yes, he did!" Danny said pointing at her, "Good point, Ember"

"I'm going to kick your ass!" Ember said before punching him in the face, "And I'm going to enjoy this!"

 _A few moments later_

"That was fun!" Ember shouted and pumping her fist! Smiling at the sight of Freakshow beaten face and was knocked out by Ember's third punch out of twenty.

"is he still alive?" Kitty asked poking Freakshow's cheek, " the Last thing we need is him in the zone"

"Yeah, he's alive," Danny said checking his pulse, "You won't be annoyed by him in the Ghost Zone"

"Good" Ember said smirking and crossing her arms, "Asshole"

"Good job, Ember," Danny said glancing at her

"Thanks, Dipstick," Ember said leaning in closer and kissing his cheek. Ember quickly pulled back and covered her mouth, "Fucking spell!"

"Oh! About that!" Kitty said and wrapping her arms around the two, "I got something interesting to tell you"

"What?" Danny asked raising a brow

"The love spell wore off weeks ago!" Kitty said moving unwrapping her arms, "Probably a day or two…. So whatever you did after that was all on you"

"Are you lying?!" Ember asked clenching her fist, "You're lying aren't you?!"

"She's not lying," Clockwork said appearing out of nowhere and giving Ember a 'heart' attack, "Greetings"

"Dammit, Clockwork!" Ember shouted holding her chest, "Don't do that!"

"Clockwork?" Danny asked staring at him with a confused look

"The love spell did wear off weeks ago," Clockwork said and smiling at the two, "Everything Ember did was on her own free will"

"What…" Danny mumbled slowly turning to Ember, "Are you sure?"

"Daniel?" Clockwork said raising a brow

"Right… of course you are! You Clockwork after all" Danny said tapping his head with his hand, "I'm an idiot…"

"I can't believe it…." Ember mumbled with a blank expression. Everything she had done… talking to him, sharing her past with him, and feeling something she had never felt in a long time... everything was on her own free will.

" _Am I falling in love….?_ " Ember just wanted to scream, no not scream…. She wanted to…. She had no idea what to do. Ember back away from them and disappeared in a whirlwind of fire, Danny sigh and shook his head slightly.

"What now….?" Danny mumbled and looking at the two

"Go after her" Clockwork said motion him to go with his hand, "And stop denying the truth"

"The truth…." Danny mumbled

"Just go!" Kitty shouted punching his arm

"Okay... Okay…" he mumbled rubbing his arms slightly

" _Stop denying the truth…._ " Danny walked away from the two, he simply took off and headed home for the portal.

 _Ember's realm_

Ember walked around her home with her hands on her head, she just learned all of her actions for the past weeks were all hers! She on her own free will spent time with him, she chose to spend time with him and she enjoyed it... She wanted to spend more time with him and be his!

"NO! I must have been under the spell… I can't… I just…. UGH!" Ember shouted throwing a few things around, "What the hell?!"

"Ember?" Ember lowered her hands and stared at the two, she wasn't too surprised the dipstick had followed her…. She expected it and hoped he would.

"Come in…," Ember mumbled. Ember sat down on her sofa and saw the door open from the corner of her eye, she noticed Kitty had brought him since his powers were still out.

"Kitty told me everything... How Clockwork knew about the spell and how he planned this out... Well, kind of?" Danny said while he held onto Kitty so he would phase through the floor.

"Clockwork bolted once we left," Kitty said adjusting Danny's arm slightly, "But he said Danny's powers should be back in a few minutes"

"What do you want?" Ember asked

"Talk" Danny replied feeling his strength return, "About what happened"

"You guys should talk about this," Kitty said

"I just can't believe it… all of these time I thought it was the spell" Ember mumbled while messing her hair, "But it was all me"

"It wasn't all you," Danny said going ghost and walking towards her, "It was me too"

"What are you talking about?" Ember asked noticing his powers had to return

"I'm out!" Kitty said smiling and leaving the two alone

"I wasn't under a love spell and yet I chose to come and see you! I wanted to talk to you and spend time with you on the rooftop" Danny said sitting down beside her, "I'm to blame too…. I couldn't stay away from you"

"I'm just confused," Ember said

"So am I," Danny said back and staring at her walls, "But….. I don't mind this too much"

"You don't? Even after I tried to rape you?!" Ember asked raising a brow at him

"Okay... Beside that part" Danny said chuckling slightly, "I didn't like the love spell part…. But afterwards, it was nice... I enjoyed learning more about you"

"And I you," she said smiling slightly

"But I don't think I learned enough about you" Danny said smiling back

"Maybe… we…. Can…. Get to know each other better? Without the spell and see where it leads us?" Ember asked with a bright face, quickly glancing at him before looking away, "If you want…"

"I care for you," Danny said. Ember eyes widen as she quickly turned back, she blinks a few times and wasn't too sure if she had heard him right?!

"What?" Ember asked still in disbelief, "What did you say?"

"Clockwork told me to stop denying the truth….. so I won't," he said and smiling at her

"I care for you too….. I thought it was the spell... And the spell was the one that started all of this… but in the end…" Ember said back and moving her hand closer to his, "Can we forget the spell ever happen? And start from zero?"

"I would like that" Danny said gently holding her hand, "Hey, I'm Danny Phantom…. Nice to meet you"

Ember chuckled slightly and shook her head slightly, she tightens her grip around his hand and stared into his green eyes.

"It's nice to meet you too, Danny," Ember said playing along with him, "I'm Ember McLain…. And I can't wait to spend some time with you"

 _Don't forget to review!_

 **End**

* * *

Thanks for reading and the support guys! Keep an eye out for **Remember: Till death do us part!** I'm actually really excited for this one and I have a few things planned for our love birds! I'll try to post it tomorrow night and announce it here, so keep an eye out! Also, I've decided to suspend  Unexpected: Sebastian forever for the time being.


	11. Chapter 11

Remember: Till death do us part is out! Go ahead and check it out.


End file.
